Fleeting Snapshots
by vexatively
Summary: Passing glimpses of the Inuyasha characters... AU or Canon, Fluff or Tragedy, all under 500 words. An anthology of drabbles and oneshots, most prompted by LJ contests and challenges.
1. After Life

* * *

◦▫◦▫◦▫☼◦▫◦▫◦▫

**After Life**  
_by **vexatively  
**_

◦▫◦▫◦▫☼◦▫◦▫◦▫

* * *

Nothing to lose now — they all were taken from her. Well, that was not exactly true. She could lose her life. But that was nothing precious, and she was suddenly very glad that she wouldn't cause anyone pain if she was killed. This was a suicide mission, she knew.

A bitter, low chuckle. Did that come from her? It sounded like it came from a murderer or a rapist. But she was not better than them, or they were not worse than her. _We are human. Or at least we were, at some point in time. But now we are empty, because a nonexistent god takes the meaning of our lives away._

Her clothes were dark; she didn't want any obvious blood stains. She still had her pride. Lips curved, seeing a reflection in the waning light of the crescent moon. So much different now. _Your eyes… don't look so bad, _she remembered him saying, albeit reluctantly. It was just his way. _I like your eyes_; his words unsaid.

But now she hates her eyes. She is reminded of him and of the fact that he is not here. Maybe, unlikely, she will take revenge. _For Inuyasha, for Sango, for Miroku, for Shippo… _She didn't deserve revenge for her own sake, though. At least she'll be free from life, where everybody had forgotten the naïve girl she had once been. She didn't blame them. She had forgotten Kagome as well. Death, the afterlife… a chance to start over.

She smiled.

* * *

_**  
Disclaimer: **__I hereby disclaim Inuyasha. The rights of claiming this little slice of genius goes to Rumiko Takahashi-sama alone. But, I _do_ enjoy playing with the odd character to satisfy my possums.**  
**_

_**E/N: **Originally posted for the iyfic__contest's Week 131 (Starting Over) theme challenge on February 13, 2008.  
_


	2. Torii Gate

* * *

◦▫◦▫◦▫☼◦▫◦▫◦▫

**Torii Gate**  
_by **vexatively  
**_

◦▫◦▫◦▫☼◦▫◦▫◦▫

* * *

The looming oversized gates had always been welcoming. But now, it didn't matter that he was _the_ Inuyasha, fearless protector, defeater of Naraku. He couldn't think, his feet running on autopilot.Suddenly, he was five again, petrified of the unknown. _What if I'm not good enough? _An old fear made itself known, manifesting in his heart and feeding off his growing doubts.

He braced himself; this was it. "Higurashi-sama?" The old man paused sharply, unused to being referred to so formally. "I... we've...," Inuyasha hated being reduced to stammering. Normally, he wasn't like this. But this situation classified as anything _but_. "M-man of the house... Kagome's hand, I—"

Ginzo's face was unreadable. Wrinkled hands reached for the shelf behind him. Inuyasha, expecting another sutra, cringed, throwing his hands up in self defense. Hearing a click, his eyes squinted open to see the elder attaching a bracelet to his wrist.

"It belonged to my son," he said curtly, by way of explanation. With a gruff nod, he left the storage room, broom in tow.

The hanyou could only blink after him, hesitantly reaching a claw to shiny black beads. _Son...? _

He fought back any signsof weakness, but couldn't stop the fanged grin that stretched from ear to ear. _A family... _If anyone noticed moisture in his eyes, Inuyasha would've vehemently blamed the bright sun that attacked him upon exit.

_Thank you, Higurashi-jii-chan, for honoring me. _A smile, wrought with irony. …_For blessing me. I'll cherish Kagome, I swear it._

* * *

_**  
Disclaimer: **__I hereby disclaim Inuyasha. The rights of claiming this little slice of genius goes to Rumiko Takahashi-sama alone. But, I _do_ enjoy playing with the odd character to satisfy my possums.**  
**_

_**E/N: **Originally posted for the iyissekiwa'__s 'Entrance' theme challenge on February 20, 2008.  
_


	3. Words Unsaid

* * *

◦▫◦▫◦▫☼◦▫◦▫◦▫

**Words Unsaid**  
_by **vexatively  
**_

◦▫◦▫◦▫☼◦▫◦▫◦▫

* * *

  
"You ain't going." His voice was gruff and obstinate, but the touch on her wrist was gentle. _Stay… don't leave me… _

"I have _school_, Inuyasha, and a project to do with Eri," Kagome protested, tossing her hair. Her eyes lingered on his meaningfully. _Eri needs me to pass. How much do you need _me

"Damn Eri and damn that school. There are shards to hunt, wench." Inuyasha was being deliberately obtrusive, his hands tucked into his _hitoe_ stubbornly. _I don't like sharing you. _

"I'm sorry then," she said, equally curtly, turning away. _I'm sorry then. _

Golden eyes glared intensely into her retreating back, reproachfully. "W-wait! Wench." he added at her curious glance. "Shippo would want you to stay. So would Sango. And that perverted bouzu." Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and looked away, a blush staining his face. _I want you to stay. _"I need yo-your ramen." _I need you. With me. _

"Maybe a day or two here won't hurt," the miko relented, knowing this was as close to a confession as she was going to get. _Do you think I _like_ being away from you?_

"Feh," he merely said, turning to walk back to Kaede's village. "Not like I care." _I'm glad you're with me. Even for just one more day. _

"Inuyasha? Sit." _I love you, you pigheaded jerk. _

"Shit, wench," he spluttered through the dirt. _You're mine. _

"Come _on_. The sooner we get back home, the sooner you get your ramen." _I always have been. _

"Whatever." _I'm already home._

* * *

_**  
Disclaimer: **__I hereby disclaim Inuyasha. The rights of claiming this little slice of genius goes to Rumiko Takahashi-sama alone. But, I _do_ enjoy playing with the odd character to satisfy my possums.**  
**_

_**E/N: **Originally posted for the iyficcontest's Week 134 (Action) theme challenge on February 28, 2008  
_


	4. Adversity

* * *

◦▫◦▫◦▫ ◦▫◦▫◦▫

**Adversity**  
_by **vexatively  
**_

◦▫◦▫◦▫ ◦▫◦▫◦▫

* * *

"Why the contemplative look, Kagome-sama?" asked Miroku amusedly, looking over at her. The latter seemed to be immersed in _another_ skirmish with a low-level demon, one that didn't need the entire group. But Sango wanted to get in some practice and Inuyasha couldn't let his manhood get insulted (though how exactly, no one knew).

"N-nothing, Miroku-sama," she stammered. Kagome loved the boy like an older brother and admitting a crush, no matter how obvious, to her 'big brother', any brother was hard for her.

"Does it have anything to do with Sango?" She shook her head, knowing that he was merely toying with her. "Kirara? The demon? Inuyasha?" The priestess couldn't stop the rising blush.

"I… never noticed how…_beautiful_," she whispered the word, embarrassed, "he looked fighting."

"Adversity is like a strong wind, Kagome-sama. It tears away from us all but the things that cannot be torn."

Had the hardened golden glint, set on protecting his _pack_, always been there? She saw the determined set of his jaw, and wondered why she ever needed petty words to reassure herself that he wouldn't leave. His heart was always on his sleeve, in his eyes, every time he fought for her… for _them_.

Inuyasha's disgruntled figure trudged towards her. _Another pointless battle with weakling demons._ "Oi, Kagome. What's with the face?" His eyes grew wide and alarmed when she rose and ran full speed towards him. "Wha—" he grunted under the impact, flushing as her arms wound around him. _She's warm..._

"For protecting us. _Always_ protecting us," Kagome mumbled into his fire-rat.

He gingerly rested his hands on her back. Lowering his chin onto the top of her head, his eyes drifted shut. Maybe these stupid fights weren't so bad after all.

* * *

_**  
Disclaimer: **__I hereby disclaim Inuyasha. The rights of claiming this little slice of genius goes to Rumiko Takahashi-sama alone. But, I _do_ enjoy playing with the odd character to satisfy my possums (especially my ever so persistent fluffpossums in this case)._

_**E/N: **Originally posted for the firsttweak__'s 'Wind' theme challenge on March 14, 2008 _


	5. Desolate

* * *

**Desolate**  
_by **vexatively  
**_

* * *

He stared at his hands, eyes ghosting past the _kotodama_ to a distant memory. When it was still (_warmly, lovingly_?_) _hung around his neck.

_This isn't happening! This _can't_ happen!_

_Drip. _

Inuyasha had been crouched in the same position for hours now, thunder and lighting rolling around him.

_Why is this happening to _me_?! Isn't my life fucked up enough for you goddamned bastards? _

_Drip._

It was as if the heavens itself had burst into tears, pouring onto the Earth, surrounding his gaunt form in mists reflecting his sorrow.

_The Shikon no Tama_… it wouldn't be too selfish, would it?…

_… to bring light back to the world. _

Even in exchange for his.

_Drip. Drip. _

But he had tried for countless times already, all in vain.

His grip tightened, careful that his claws didn't leave the slightest scratch on its worn surface.

_No… Kagome wouldn't want me to…_

_She's dead dammit! _

_Drip. Drip._

The incessant dripping was getting annoying. He wiped away savagely at his cheek. Was that… rain? Or just his tears? It was hard to tell by now, both mixing together.

_Like silver and black in the light of a full moon._

_Drip. Drip. _

That wasn't rain…

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _

Nor was it tears…

_Drip. Drip. Dripdripdrip… _

_I'm—I'm ready._

He has always been ready, ever since the rosary lost its power and light had bled away from his world like the fleeting dusk. A year was too long to wait… he had promised her… promised _them_.

_I _tried_ to live, Kagome._

_Dripdripdripdripdripdrip… _

And Inuyasha always kept his promises.

_I'm sorry… koishii._

Except for now.

_Dripdripdripdripdripdripdripdrip…  
Splash_.

_"Tadaima." Finally. _

Inuyasha slumped into the ground, smile on his face; red smeared in silver hair and seeping wetly into the ground.

_"Okaeri nasai… Inuyasha."_

* * *

_**  
Disclaimer: **__I hereby disclaim Inuyasha. The rights of claiming this little slice of genius goes to Rumiko Takahashi-sama alone. But, I _do_ enjoy playing with the odd character to satisfy my possums.**  
**_

_**E/N: **Originally posted for the iycaption's Week 2 theme challenge on April 12, 2008.  
_


	6. Transience and Revelations

* * *

**Transience and Revelations**  
_by **vexatively  
**_

* * *

It's beautiful, she muses, running a finger along the fragrant blossoms of pink. The branches are carefully arranged within a delicate off-white vase.

Cherry blossoms peek out between chrysanthemums and orchids; they aren't in season, so this present must have cost a fortune. They always did.

The pot of lilies nearby, withering from neglect, paled in comparison.

The card is beautiful as well, but she didn't have to open the card to know its contents. She knows it by heart, even if the words always change.

They weren't even his words.

_I'm sorry Kagome, my love. I can't make it to our date today. Something important came up at work again, but I'll make it next time. Definitely._

Another card. Another beautiful arrangement, _always_ with cherry blossoms. Maybe it symbolizes where we met, she tries to reason with herself. But she knows in her heart that he simply asked his secretary to convey his apologies, and his secretary was a hopeless romantic.

Kagome misses the Inuyasha she fell in love with. A hand reached out for a flower. She misses simply seeing the golden eyes and the rare, charismatic smile. But his presence has been slowly, surely fading. Even before they got married.

She only wants _his_ happiness. Whether it's with another woman, or with his work, Inuyasha is always, _always_ worth any sacrifice.

But… there had been too many cards, and too many bouquets.

_He won't miss me_, she thinks. _And I will miss him, terribly. But it'll be better for both of us._

At least there won't be any more bouquets, Kagome comforted herself. She wills herself not to tremble as she lays the blossom in her hand on the table.

He never even knew— _never bothered to remember_— that lilies are her favorite flowers.

* * *

"Kagome."

Everything halts at hisvoice. A tear runs down her cheek as, for the first time in weeks, she sees his eyes, flaring with thousands of emotions that mirrors her own.

"You're leaving."

It manages to be a statement and a question all at once. An ironic smile curves her lips.

"I thought that… love was enough. I mean, my parents have been married forever, conquering every obstacle… becoming stronger for it." It's like she's giving up. "Except death, maybe." _This isn't my mate. _

_Where the **fuck's** my Kagome? _

"We… we beat _time_, Inuyasha. But… where's our strength? _I… I don't know anymore._"

"Then go."

She hides her surprise. Inuyasha wouldn't— _couldn't_ give up without a fight. Did he really want her to leave? _Or does he not care?_

She doesn't want to know the answer.

_Voices and noises blend into roaring cascade of confusion Kagome can't distinguish head from toe all colors blur nothing makes sense and nobody matters_… And the meaning of her life had never been clearer.

_…Except for him and her._

"You've always been too damned honorable," she remarks lightly.

Her footsteps grow surer as the distance between them decreases. His eyes widen as she grips his forelocks and draws him into a kiss.

_Uncharacteristic_ is his first thought.

_Characteristic _is his second.

Inuyasha has finally found her—_his partnerwifelovermateKagome, **life**_—hidden under all the shrouds of neglect.

No matter what, despite all the confusion, it was plain to see.

_She _is his strength.

"_Kagome_."

* * *

_**  
Disclaimer: **__I hereby disclaim Inuyasha. The rights of claiming this little slice of genius goes to Rumiko Takahashi-sama alone. But, I _do_ enjoy playing with the odd character to satisfy my possums.**  
**_

_**E/N: **These two drabbles, Transience and Revelations, satisfied the requirement of two prompts: At First Tweak's 'Bouquet' theme and Iyissekiwa's 'Plain' theme, respectively.Transience was originally posted April 4, 2008, while Revelations made it onto the internet on April 11 of the same year._

_I, unexpectedly, did a little research on the language of flowers, something I've always been interested in. The cherry blossom only blooms for a short time, in the spring. For the Japanese, this represents the transience of life._

_This idea ties in very deeply with the fundamental teachings of Buddhism (that state all life is suffering and transitory). They've long held strong to the Buddhist belief of the transitory nature of life and it is very noble to not get too attached to a particular outcome or not become emotional because it will all pass in time._

_White lilies, however, mean hope. They also represent sweetness, purity and majesty. You can see why they're Kagome's favorites. They've always been traits that I think Kagome has._


	7. Purgatory

* * *

**Purgatory**  
_by **vexatively  
**_

* * *

The miko was sitting again, her feet skimming the surface of the still water.

Sesshoumaru suppressed disgust at the utter sense of _wrong_. Because of his actions… because of his helplessness… (_when it comes to her memory_).

"You came." It wasn't an accusation. Merely words— emotionless, apathetic. _Kikyou_. Her cold eyes regarded him. "They have forgotten me. I fade into the woodwork and… yet, you still come."

His need (_weakness_) drew him to her. "It's _their_ anniversary. There was no reason not to come." (_History's mistakes are repeated, ultimately._)

"Your ward died on the same day. She married another."

_'Otou-sama'_ always… in speech, and in heart. The taiyoukai looked away, seemingly impassive. Foolishness, for loving a human.

"I do not require your company. Do not presume that this Sesshoumaru is weak—"

"_They_ assumed that it was a favor," her tone was almost conversational, "forced into a thrice-cursed existence. Denied of the one thing that truly gave me _life_."

(_Never foolishness, for loving Rin._)

He willed himself to sit, slipping an arm around her waist. His claws tried to find comfort in her hair (_much like hers, but too long and too black_).

She willed herself to remain still as he settled beside her. Claws stroking her hair, she closed her eyes, imagining _his_ touch (_gruff but genuine_).

"Irony trails in my wake, and in yours."

In silence, two figures suffered, yearning in their own way. And the waning moon continued to glow, its shape mirroring their broken un-hearts.

* * *

_**  
Disclaimer: **__Inuyasha is yet to be mine. The rights of claiming this little slice of genius goes to Rumiko Takahashi-sama alone. But, I _do_ enjoy playing with the odd character to satisfy my possums.**  
**_

_**E/N: **Originally posted for iyfic(underscore)contest's __Week 137 (Heart-Shaped) theme challenge on March 22, 2008.  
_


	8. Unsentimental

* * *

**Unsentimental**  
_by **vexatively  
**_

* * *

He watches over her grave now, as he had watched over her in life. She did not know it then and she will probably not know it now.

--

_"Come here," she said. The room was semi-dark, her movements lethargic in the aftermath of another night of passion._

_Sesshoumaru met her gaze and straightened his posture, silently saying that he would be dominated by no one, not even her. Kagome sank back down in resignation._

_"Why won't you sleep with me? After, I mean."_

_He should've expected this question. The miko was inquisitive, after all. Yet, he found himself thrown off-guard. Just for a moment._

_"Sleep is weakness," he stated simply._

_"But why?" she pressed, curiosity peaked. She was so very persistent sometimes._

Sleep is a waste of time. Sleep is escape from life. Sleep is running away from the difficulties. _"Sleep is weakness." _And weakness is not for taiyoukai.

_"You love me, don't you?" When that was met with no reply, he could hear her struggle to keep her voice steady. "Sesshoumaru… please…"_

There was nothing, for sentiments were weakness as well.

--

When he does not mourn, he regrets. He regrets that he did not show her how much she meant to him. He regrets the pride that kept him from her.

He regrets never sleeping with her.

"I love you," he whispers.

And as rain starts to fall, Sesshoumaru succumbs to another weakness, letting the crystalline drops fall till one was the other and all disappeared from existence.

* * *

_**  
Disclaimer: **__Inuyasha is yet to be mine. The rights of claiming this little slice of genius goes to Rumiko Takahashi-sama alone. But, I _do_ enjoy playing with the odd character to satisfy my possums.**  
**_

_**E/N: **Originally posted for iyfic(underscore)contest's __Week 140 (Sleep) theme challenge on April 21, 2008.  
_


	9. Miasma and Hell

* * *

**Miasma and Hell**_  
by **vexatively  
**_

* * *

_Snow is falling, drifting…_

"Kagome-san?" _Hesitation? _She knows the voice, like she knows the faintest taste of a memory. "_Please…" _A sigh…

She's stricken with the image of pressed lips on a face she must have seen everyday, she knew it so well. "Look, we'll learn, won't we, Kagome-san? One step at a time?"

_Learn…_

A flash…

_You should really dump your two-timing boyfriend, y'know…_

"—ming boyfriend." She didn't realize her words were tangible until their eyes were on her, probing, hopeful.

_Memories?_

"School."

"Yes, Kagome-san… school."

_Golden eyes peering through windows, searchingly._

"I have… to… _Inuyasha…_" She starts struggling against her bindings.

"_Stop_, Kagome-san_! _You'll hurt yourself."

"He won't be able to find me here!" She looks around frantically, unable to breathe. "I'm his shard-detector…" But she knows deep in her heart that the need to see _him_ is greater…

"You've been here ever since you were found at the bottom of the well—broken bones and you fell into a coma. Remember?"

_Remember…?_

_Inuyasha never… was?_

_The pain she went through, the scars she accumulated, the joy coming fleetingly, the maturity that reached her eyes… all are obliterated, along with the connection between time._

"Please," she whispered. "Let me go to school… I need to see him…"

_They do not understand._

_Snow is falling, drifting, falling… enveloping, muffling, purifying the world, except nothing is strong enough to purify…_

_Hell?_

_Her world is as dark as miasma, as dark as her eyes and her heart and her soul._

* * *

_**  
Disclaimer: **__Inuyasha is yet to be mine. The rights of claiming this little slice of genius goes to Rumiko Takahashi-sama alone. But, I _do_ enjoy playing with the odd character to satisfy my possums.**  
**_

_**E/N: **Originally posted for iyfic(underscore)contest's __Week 143 (School) theme challenge on May 11, 2008.  
_


	10. Constant

* * *

**Constant**_  
by **vexatively  
**_

* * *

Thoughts are hazy, confused, fractured: all centered on one thing. Her arms encases, her scent surrounds, her hands clutch...

Sesshoumaru knows that none of this will slip to power-hungry rivals at court, for Rin hides his secrets beneath carefree smiles and a jaded heart.

_I need ..._

"I know, Chichi-ue."

Rin is the only one trustworthy, intents transparent beneath darkened lashes, even through politics stained red with blood of innocents.

Her hair trails almost-imperceptibly down his forearm, wispy untouch more substantial than empty promises.

She smiles softly, even as he defiles her. Rin, his constant.

With her... _he could be free_.

* * *

_**  
Disclaimer: **__Inuyasha is yet to be mine. The rights of claiming this little slice of genius goes to Rumiko Takahashi-sama alone. But, I _do_ enjoy playing with the odd character to satisfy my possums.**  
**_

_**E/N: **Originally posted for Moonlight Flower's __Week 16 (Free) theme challenge on May 1, 2008.  
_


	11. Scarlet

* * *

**Scarlet**_  
by **vexatively  
**_

* * *

Only the Gods know why I follow You, why I trail in Your wake despite the tangible scorn that lashes my back and leaves my clothes drenched in scarlet. Only the Gods know why I welcome the Pain and push doggedly further for more— _I need more Pain_. Only the Gods know why I suffer.

Only You know.

My Father, my Lord, my Master… You know what I need, in my own carnal way (_I know of no other way but this_), and You indulge me, dark humor shining in Your eyes. The wicked amusement is there, always there, whenever Your claws sink into putrid flesh, human and demon alike.

_You tease me._

Your hair whips lightly across my face, and I gasp as this makes the inner turmoil within me howl. It spins and spins, chaos burying itself sharply within my breast as though they were Your claws itself. You turn around, no change in Your expression.

_You taunt me._

These worthless humans are allowed the honor of death by Your hands yet You will never lay a claim to my soul. I feign surprise when demons rise from the murky shelter of shadow and try to kill me. You feign surprise when I fall into the fray, just to feel Your claws on my flesh.

_You torture me._

I shift this way and that, sometimes coyly, sometimes defiantly, yet You never touch me. Your silent reprimand is as delicious as Absolution itself, but there is no Absolution— not until Your hands drip red in my blood and I am writhing in ecstasy. So I keep on pushingpushingpushing until finally the entity that is Your will breaks and finally I can release.

Keep tormenting me. Keep demons and humans alike kneeling at Your feet (_but not me_). Keep executing justice on the Unworthy. Keep whispering promises of Pain and Salvation in my ear…

After all, God does not love those who have not suffered.

* * *

_**  
Disclaimer: **__Inuyasha is yet to be mine. The rights of claiming this little slice of genius goes to Rumiko Takahashi-sama alone. But, I _do_ enjoy playing with the odd character to satisfy my possums.**  
**_

_**E/N: **Originally posted for Moonlight Flower's __Week 18 (God does not love those who have not suffered) theme challenge on May 28, 2008.  
_


End file.
